ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Brian Kirkland
Background '''Brian Kirkland (born September 29, 1984 ) is a professional wrestler currently under contract to'CZW' (Combat Zone Wrestling). During his time in CZW, Kirkland has held The CZW Hardcore Championship twice, Feued with Maynard O'toole over the IC championship, lead the stable youthful Aggression with Mike King and most recently has Joined The stable Beautiful Agony. =Early life= Brian was born and rasied in Dallas North Carolina, he lived a bit of a hettic life, his father ran out on his family when he was young so his mother raised him and his brother. When Brian was 13 or so he and his brother had to put they're mother in a mental home. Shorty after Brian's brother died in a car crash so Brian was sent to live with his father who had returned to town. When Brian was eighteen his father was shot and killed by a robber that Brian managed to knockout. After his father was buried, Brian went into a deep depression and wondered around Dallas for a week until one night when he walked into a local rock show and heard the song "Straight Edge" being played. It was then that his mind cleared and he decided to follow his dream and become a Pro Wrestler Training Brian left Dallas to train in charlotte under Ric Flair(Flair was a friend of the Kirklands)It was then that Brian started dating his gilfreind Britt. (who regularly appears with him on TV). After learning all he felt he can lean from Flair he left town to train under other wrestlers around the country most noteibly Kevin Nash and Shawn Michaels. Independent Circuit After finishing training Brian returned to North Carolina and began wrestling for NCCW(North Carolina Championship Wrestling). He quickly became a top star via his feud with his future Best friend, "Big Time Dwayne Campbell". Brian won The NCCW title from KC Kash with a Moonsault. After winning the title Brian left the arena to go his girlfriend's apartment but he never made it. The next day he was found in a crashed car, he was pronounced dead a little later.(it was confermed that he did not crash but was locked in and drove into a tree) Combat Zone Wrestling After four years passed Brian showed up, compleatly alive in Combat Zone Wrestling. At first Brian seemed distant and out for revenge but since then he has meloed out and we've seen him return to Dalas and rebuild his oldlife. He debuted in a losing effort in a fourway match.He won the Hardcore title for a brief 18 seconds but was knocked out and pinned by Bryan McNally.He continued losing until he managed to get an upset win over the IC champion Maynard O'toole, he then defeted Big Nasty and Bryan McNally to earn a shoot at the IC title. During his title match he was distracted by the music of Jesse Montana and got rolled up by Maynard, losing the match. A short time later He start a feud with Damain Natas that ended in a barbedwire ropes match that was also Natas's last CZW match. He then put together the stable "Youthful Agression" with Mike King and Brian Blaze. The stable lasted a few weeks but ended due to the depature of Mike King from CZW. Brian then went on to win the Hardcore championship for a second time from Tim Timmons on Overdrive and then defended it at Collateral Damage.Needing backup in CZW he joined Beautiful Agony .At the December 6th Overdrive after his third match with Maynard O'toole, he was attacked by Alan Fiscus and Frank Finch who bound him to a cross the proceeded to kick him through it. The next week on December 13 he was defeated by Alan in Alan's first match back from an ankle injury caused by Brian a couple months before. Kirkland is now the leader of CZW's biggest stable, YOUTHFUL AGGRESSION. YA's misson is to purify CZW's roster and Fanbase by indoctrinating them into the Straight Edge life style. Finishers *''Murder 101'' (Powerbomb into a Crab) *''Straight Lace Crossface'' (Crossface) *''The Aneurysm '(Unprettier) *Murder Honors '(Thunderfire Powerbomb into an STF)'' Signature Moves *''Ghost Train'' (Superkick) *''Side Effect'' *'The Pendulum' - Hellevator (for smaller opponents) *''Three Cuts of a Scythe - (German suplex followed by a Tiger suplex then a Dragon Suplex) '' *''Green mist '' *''Shock Drop - (Cradle Shock) '' *''The Ghost Train - (Superkick) '' *''BK Edge - (Modified sambo suplex) '' *''Hang em High - (Top rope cutter) '' *''The Vaccination - (540 kick)'' Nick Names The Zombie The Reaper Entrance Music *'Time of Dying' by Three days Grace (Singles) *'This is Absolution' by KSE *'Personal Jesus' by Lolipop Lust Kill Accomplishments *2 time CZW Hardcore Champion *Last CZW Hardcore champion *2 time CZW Ultra Violent Champion *First CZW UV champion *Only 2 time CZW UV champion *1 time CZW Intercontinental Champion Category:Wrestlers Category:Characters Category:American characters Category:1984 births Category:Brian Kirkland Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011